


Lust

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, I know this is an overused scenario, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, They do it in a janitor closet, Thirsty Soonyoung, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, don't come for me, needy jihoon, slight size kink, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: I wanted to write something that wasn't my main stories and my friend requested this so...enjoy I guessSoonyoung and Jihoon have a ten minute window between sets at their concert. This is how they spend it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, this is pure filth.
> 
> This hasn't been proofread so forgive any mistakes, I will come back and edit this later.
> 
> EDITS made on 1/11/20 and 1/12/20

The last thing Jihoon expected when scurrrying backstage with his group members, was to suddenly be yanked into a janitor closet. But when the lights turned on and he met eyes with a sweaty, smirking Soonyoung - he couldn't say he was surprised. Before he could question his boyfriend, their lips clashed in a rough kiss and he was left scrambling to keep up as Soonyoung's hands grabbed and groped at his ass, his hips, his thighs - the touch needy.

Soonyoung pressed him into the door, nipping at his lips for entrance. Jihoon parted them and the kiss deepened as Soonyoung tangled their tongues. They had a moment of push and pull before Jihoon allowed him to dominate, Soonyoung's hands slipping into the back of his almost too tight pants.

Jihoon broke away with a whine when Soonyoung's fingers slipped between his cheeks and trailed down to his hole, tapping lightly on the plug nestled snugly there. "Hyung," he panted against his lovers mouth. "Hyung, don't tease. We- we don't have time."

Soonyoung hummed, removing his hands to push Jihoon's pants down low enough to sit at the bottom of his ass. "We have ten minutes before Jun and Minghao's set ends. We have time." There was an evil glint in his eye as he pulled the plug out a bit, twisting it as he pressed it back in, grinding the rubber tip into Jihoon's prostate.

He cried out, knees buckling, and Soonyoung pushed him to them with a hand on his shoulder. He quirked a brow when Jihoon gazed up at him. "C'mon, baby. You know what to do."

Jihoon reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping Soonyoung's jeans to tug them down. They pooled around the tallers ankles along with his boxers and Jihoon nearly drooled at the sheer size of his boyfriend. No matter how many times he saw him, or took him, Jihoon didn't think he'd ever get over how big Soonyoung's cock was. It was everything every straight girl and gay man wanted in a dick - long and thick, slightly curved and _perfect._

His hand barely wrapped around the girth of it and Jihoon felt his own cock twitch at the thought. He leaned forward, looking up at Soonyoung through his eyelashes as he licked a long stripe from base to tip before suckling on it, humming as his mouth flooded with precum. Soonyoung ran his fingers through the youngers hair a few times, gentle, before tightly gripping a fistful of his black locks and pulling another whine from him.

"If you plan on cumming before we have to go back out there, I suggest you get on with it." Soonyoung warned, the evil glint back in his eyes. "I could make you finish the concert all hard and needy, Hoon-ah. I know how you get. How would our fans feel, seeing their Jihoon Oppa all distracted cause all he can think about is how desperately he needs to cum?" He cooed in a condescending manner.

Though his cheeks burned with humility, Jihoon couldn't deny how much the filthy words turned him on. His hips bucked involuntarily and he was dripping wet, a pool of precum already forming below where his cock hung neglected between his legs. Soonyoung loosened his grip and he began trailing kitten licks up and down Soonyoung's cock, suckling at a thick vein on the side before trailing upwards again to take the head into his mouth.

Soonyoung groaned, grip tightening slightly. He had to refrain from snapping his hips forward like he normally would and fucking Jihoon's mouth. They had a show to finish and Jihoon still had to sing. Their managers would kill him if he ruined the boys voice like he so desperately wanted to. So he settled for this, allowing Jihoon to control the pace as he slowly began to bob his head, taking in more and more as he went.

The sounds of Jihoon sucking him off were obscene and Soonyoung was sure that anyone passing by could hear. There were tears in Jihoon's eyes as he swallowed around Soonyoung, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He pulled off to breathe, jerking Soonyoung quickly with his hands.

"Hyung," he whimpered, voice slightly raspy. "Hyung, please. Want you."

He hissed when Soonyoung used the grip on his hair to pull him to his feet and he stumbled slightly, knees aching. He was pressed against the door again, this time his chest and face pushed into the cool metal. Soonyoung played with his plug, teasing. He pulled it all the way to the tip before slamming it back into Jihoon just to hear him moan and see the way he squirmed.

Jihoon babbled out pleas, openly crying as he bucked his hips in search of friction. Soonyoung shut him up with a slap to his ass and two fingers in his mouth. Jihoon sucked on them, eyes fluttering shut. "So noisy, baby. What if someone hears?" Jihoon whimpered and he chuckled darkly. "Or is that what you want? You want people - the staff, our members - to hear how whiny and cock hungry you are? Hm?"

Jihoon whimpered again, shaking his head but he pressed back against Soonyoung's erection, feeling the hard length slip between his cheeks. Soonyoung chuckled again. "Ok, I'll give you what you want."

Seconds later, his mouth and ass were empty. He heard a bit of rustling before a cool liquid dripped into his already wet hole and Soonyoung's fingers were back, three pressing into him. He wailed at the stretch and Soonyoung wrapped an arm around his stomach to keep him from dropping to the floor.

Soonyoung set an unrelenting pace, scissoring him but purposefully ignoring his prostate as he fingered Jihoon. "Look at you. So wet and loose for me, I could slip right in. But that's only because you had that plug in all day, isn't it, love? Your little hole can't take my cock without it, huh? 'S too tight otherwise isn't it, baby?"

Jihoon could only moan, hands searching for any purchase against the smooth door, anything to ground himself as he panted and writhed from the ministrations. Soonyoung loved to tease him about his "tight little hole", making Jihoon walk around all day sometimes with a plug so he could be "nice and loose" when Soonyoung wanted to fuck him. On those days, Jihoon got fucked anywhere between 2-7 times - Soonyoung bending him over whatever surface was nearest and pounding into him until he came before plugging his cum inside and sending Jihoon back on his way with a tap to his ass.

"Hyung, hyung please...wanna cum, want your cum in me- please!" Jihoon cried. Soonyoung cooed.

"Your wish is my command, love."

He removed his fingers, wiping the excess lube on his cock before lining up and pushing into the hilt in one smooth thrust. The action pushed the air from Jihoon's lungs and he could only stand there, breathlessly clinging to the arm keeping him upright, shaking as he was stretched tight around Soonyoung's cock.

Soonyoung trailed a finger around his stretched rim, kissing down Jihoon's back as he stayed there for a moment to allow him to adjust a bit. When Jihoon went limp against the door, Soonyoung pulled out slowly until he reached the tip then slammed into Jihoon, the forced of it pulling a scream from his lovers kiss swollen lips, the sound echoing around the small space.

He built up a brutal pace, pounding into Jihoon's prostate relentlessly. The toe of Jihoon's shoes barely touched the ground and he gripped Soonyoung's forearm so tightly he nearly drew blood. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Soonyoung bit into his neck to muffle his own exerted grunts and groans, hips slapping loudly against Jihoon's ass.

Jihoon managed to find his voice, high and whiny as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release. "Soonyoung - hyung! I wanna cum, please lemme cum..."

A hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he shook his head, sobbing. "Hyung, please. Please!"

"You'll cum... after I do," Soonyoung panted through gritted teeth. "You...know the rules."

Jihoon clenched tight around his cock, keening high in the back of his throat. "Give it to me...gimme your cum, hyung. Wanna - wanna be full..."

"You wanna finish the concert with my cum in your ass, baby? Plugged and full so you can feel it when we're dancing?" Soonyoung smirked against his neck. Jihoon nodded eagerly, clenching again and it was enough to send Soonyoung over the edge, letting go of Jihoon's neglected cock and making him cum seconds later with three final hard thrusts into his abused prostate.

He lowered Jihoon back to the ground and the vocalist collapsed back against him. They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breaths before Soonyoung pulled out, immediately filling Jihoon back up with the plug. He turned Jihoon around in his arms and was pulling him into a kiss when someone pounded on the door from the other side, startling them.

"You thirsty bastards have five minutes to get cleaned up!" Came Seungcheol's muffled yet clearly irritated voice. "Hurry up!"

Jihoon turned crimson and Soonyoung snorted, choking back a laugh as a glare was turned on him. He kissed the tip of Jihoon's nose, whispering as he helped him back into his pants. "Love you,"

Jihoon rolled his eyes but his lips twitched into a smile. "I love you too, idiot."


End file.
